


Cloudy Cases

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Series: Heaven's Blessed Children [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: BAMF Shinazugawa Sanemi, Basically this fic is "how did Sanemi become a Hashira", Breath of Sun! Shinazugawa Sanemi, Gen, Historical References, Late Meiji Era, Pre-Canon Era, Sanemi is called Hibari Sanemi here, Sanemi play Detective and impersonate cops, Sanemi will learn Multiple breaths, Sassy Shinazugawa Sanemi, Shinazugawa Sanemi-centric, Soft Shinazugawa Sanemi, Taisho Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: After passing the Final Selection, Sanemi started his journey as Demon Slayer. Mission after Missions are awaiting for him. Demons to slain, complicated situations to solve, mystery and secrets to unravels, friends to made, and many more. Path to become good Demon Slayer is paved with stones and thorns and blood, and Sanemi won't lose to it.Side Story / Spin off to Heaven's Blessed Children
Series: Heaven's Blessed Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793509
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. First Mission

Two days and twenty hours after he first receives his assignment, Sanemi was seriously considering the pros and cons of getting a horse.

On one hand, it would save up oh so many traveling hours. Sure, he was used to running non-stop on the mountain, that his stamina is top-notch. That not even counting Cloud Flame factor. However, spent energy is still energy. Had he had a horse, he can save those for fighting Demon. Amaterasu knows that the only reason he can camp out in the wilderness without worrying about Demon was because of the Wisteria pouch.

It helps that this one come from Wisteria Tree that Tanjiro grows using his Sun and Sky Flame, making the scent is very fragrant.

On other hand, a horse is an animal, and like any other animal, it will instinctively know when it encountered a superior predator. It will freeze up and refuse to advance if not outright running away. And Demon is very high in the animalistic food chain.

There's also maintenance cost, like horse feed and checking its health.

But food is no issue. The grass is enough, right? And Sanemi was given 5000 yen. Big money. It could last him months if not entire year, assuming h budget it carefully. Oh, and it was spring. Coming summer and autumn he can pluck the fruit, so horse feed is no issue.

But if he had to climb a mountain or walks along the cliff with very little road or other obstacles like that, he can't use a horse. He had to tie it somewhere safe and that made Sanemi worries.

But maybe he can keep it safe from Demon by putting wisteria incense near it.

But what about humans? Thief and bandits would love getting their hands on the tamed horse. Maybe he can make his crow and eagle keep watch till he returns? His eagle is battle-trained and the crow is very smart... but they also seem to hate each other guts.

But—

"Oi. Stop frowning. You gonna scare my customer."

Sanemi gave the man a half-hearted glare.

"Well, please ex-CUSE me for having a bad day!"

The man sneers at him.

Right. He had arrived at a small village in the west... a small, tiny, off-the-map village that was ten hours walking distance from the nearest village, and the road to reach is was to go through thick forest with only a small road to guide, after that he has to hike a hill.

Bless Namimori Mountain Running Course.

However, his misery didn't end at that. Nope.

Sanemi had to deal with xenophobic, absolutely outsider-haters, closed-minded, inbreeding morons that inhabited this village.

He was there for thirty minutes and he had WORSE treatment than back at his birth town when he was still a Shinazugawa. The folks take one look at his pale hair and his scar and called him a thug, a monster, cursed kid, etc etc etc. Isn't that saying something, when it was known that his sire was a scummy bastard through and thorough?

If he's called a Demon one more time he swears he gonna burn this place...!

First thing first... find a lodging.

One hour and a half later, and Sanemi wants to smash his head to the nearest hard surface.

"Of course." He said to himself. "Of fucking course, this bloody backwater shithole never heard something called Inn! Why I ever think they had any? They hate outsiders for Amaterasu's sake! Why would they build lodgings for visitors? They DON'T have visitors. If the distance and obstacle don't put people off, their oh so _charming_ personality definitely would."

It looks like he had to camp again.

"Umm... excuse me?"

"...yes?"

It was a woman. An old woman whose black hair starting to turn white at roots. She has pudgy look, but what set her apart was her eyes. They are radiating kindness or at least basic human decency that the rest of the village seems to lack.

"My house has a spare bedroom. You may stay over for the night."

"Truly?" Sanemi's eyebrows went to his hairline. "Would it be alright? You know, with your neighbor and all. Won't you be afraid they spoke ill of you? A woman inviting a man to spends the night at her place doesn't sound pleasant or improper in those nosy vulture's ears." If Sanemi was thirteen, it can be excused as her maternal instinct kicked in, but he was seventeen. Adult. Old enough to get married and has children, especially in this backwater place's closed-minded world view. He means, he had seen _fifteen years old_ pregnant young mother.

Sure, it was not like it's illegal, but seriously. Marrying and become mother THAT young is no good for mental health. Parenthood and raising kid is stress-inducing full-time job.

The woman sighed and smiled. There's a hint of wry and something is broken there. "They already speak ill of me."

"If you are sure..."

Sanemi followed her. The house was a small, old house located at the dead-end of a tiny road branching out from the main road. Surrounded by forest with a single persimmon tree as a landmark. The house itself reminds Sanemi of his old house, with his mother and siblings. Small and tiny and old. Suffering abuse from neighbor and simpletons with the inhabitants trying their best to make it liveable.

"Welcome. I am apologizing if the inside is a mess."

"It's not a problem." Sanemi takes off his shoes. "Pardon for the intrusion."

The house was small, with a thin wall and old furniture... well, the few pieces of furniture she had.

"Haha-ue."

Sanemi almost jumped when the gruff voice spoke. He turned and found a man huddle in the corner, with scarf covers up his lower face. He was cleaning and sharpening an ax and glaring at Sanemi. The Demon Slayer almost goes for the sword.

He swore he can feel KI for a brief moment!

"Haha-ue, who is this?"

"Hisaki, this young man will be staying over with us." The old woman answered. "Let's get along, okay?"

Hisaki didn't reply. He merely stares at Sanemi with an unlinking stare that was really nerve-wracking. Had it won't be rude and offends the kind woman who gives Sanemi a place to stay for the night, the teen would have snapped and made scathing comments. As it stood, all he can do is bear with it.

After all the gruff man had the right to be distrustful.

But Sanemi was still on the edge. Hisaki made his nerves fried faster. It doesn't help that the man stood up, towering Sanemi by good three heads, with bear-like body posture, and the Axe rested on his shoulders. Heavy footsteps can be heard as Hisaki approach him and...

"Ittekimasu."

...he passed Sanemi entirely. Went to put on his footwear and going out to the night.

"...Itterashai..." Muttered the old woman. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He's not exactly... people person."

"Understandable," Sanemi replied. "Considering what a " _charming_ " neighbors you had." Anyone would react the same if they were in his shoes.

"He isn't always like that, you know." The woman replied. Sanemi raised an eyebrow and sat across her. "Despite his look, he's a sweet kid, you know? He's gentle and always been helpful. There's was only two of us, and he try his best to made it easier. Bt you know how the folks here treat those who are different, haven't you?" Sanemi grimaces. Oh yes. He knows. By first-hand experience! "They don't take the fact I refuse to remarried when my husband dies before our child was born. There's some accident two years ago that scarred him physically, and the people made it like it was his fault. He doesn't show it, but it affected him greatly. So much he decided he will go out when there are less people, like during the night."

"So that's why he works at night?"

"Um. He's a wood-cutter. That's the only profession we can think of that won't hurt both of us more than already is. It doesn't earn much, but he sometimes hunts food."

Sanemi nodded. Yeah. He knows how scarce food and money can be for poor folk.

"...I wish he would stop, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Lately, it was getting dangerous at the night. There's something dangerous lurking around once the moon rises. It starts a few months back. The chicken was suddenly dying. Then cattle like pigs and sheep. People thought it was wild animals like wolf or bear or the likes. Then people start to missing. Those who unfortunately had to patrol during nighttime, some drunk men, or some youths who camped out at night. After the fifth, we felt it better off if we never found the body. The sight... is not for the faint heart."

A Demon, Sanemi realized. It was a Demon attack.

Based on what he can glean, Demons are wild animals driven by instinct. A hunter animal prefers spots like a forest, mountain, or other isolated space where they can leisurely hunt their prey. So they rarely go to a big city, unless they have the brain _(like two strong demons he had unfortunate fate meeting with)_ and looks human enough to blends with.

This village located far secluded in the forest, hours away from the nearby village, and the people rarely connected with the outside world. Even if this village disappeared, no one will realize because no one knows they exist. A perfect buffet table for Demon.

How the fuck they haven't massacred down to the last infant yet, he never knows.

Or maybe it was a truly wild animal? The woman did say it started from chicken and as far as Sanemi knows, Demon's diet consists of Human meat and blood.

But can they substitute humans with poultry and cattle or can't they? Food for the thought.

"But your son still going out." He pointed out. "How often the attack happens?"

"It... there's no pattern." The woman replied. "Once there's no attack, but another time, several places were hit at once. People patrolling in groups and solo. Sometimes they were snatched off, sometimes they were left alone."

Well... ain't that troublesome? If there's a pattern, Sanemi at least could predict the next attack, but with random interval like this, he's up to luck. And he still doesn't know if this was a Demon's doing or something else. A psycho or some deranged animal.

Maybe he should do some research tomorrow.

Ah, how much Sanemi wish he had Tanjiro's keen nose right now. If it was the Little Sky, he would solve the mystery within a few hours.

~X~

The next day was not different than yesterday. Not much.

Hisaki is still grumpy shit. Moreso when he come home at four a.m., haori drenched with blood from one shoulder, and lugging a huge boar in.

"Wolf," is all he replied when the woman fussed over his injury. He let her bandages him before handed over the meat and dragged his feet to his own room. Sanemi hears the curious sound of the curtain being draped over the window before the door closed shut.

Well... WHO wants to sleep with the sun blaring on your face? Especially after you pull an all-nighter?

But that was NOT an excuse to not have a bath, you country bumpkin! You god-awful STINK! STINK TO NTH DEGREE! Do you have ANY idea how much chore it was getting blood out of fabric?!

Too bad saying that would be considered as rude and ungrateful for the host's hospitality.

Since Sanemi lack of information, he had to scoop rumors off the road. Wearing Slayer's uniform is a No No. Too much standing out. The way it designed might be considered common in the city, oddly eccentric but still within an acceptable range in most villages, and clearly INTIMIDATING AND STOOD OUT IN THE WRONG WAY in this town. Big NO. Wearing it here would hinder his investigation.

So he opted to wore a plain gray yukata with black obi. He still stood out with his silver-ish platinum blonde hair and unusually wide obi, but not as much as when he wearing the uniform plus swords.

He went out to gather more information.

First, is the poultry farm. He waited and make sure no one saw him before he can check the farm's condition. No damage to the wall, but the door is clearly new. So the culprit broke down the door somehow, went in, and kill all the chicken.

No. It was not. The culprit didn't kill the animal inside. It lures them out and then kills them. One at a time. Chicken is small enough to carry by both hands.

The same thing happens to other farms. It was broken down from one place. Usually the door, a small part of the wall around the door, but one tiny pigpen had its roof still under repair.

Okay. That was one piece of information. Whatever it is, it's smart. The animals were killed outside. One at a time. If they're killed inside, the other will make a ruckus and wakes up the villagers. Especially the one with chicken farm and pig farm. Sheep, at least, was tame enough they probably make meek "meep" in fright.

Sanemi bites his fingernail. Not good. His enemy is a smart thing. It leaves little clues.

He had to stake out the forest later.

"...hey, did you heard?" Sanemi pauses a few feet away from gossiping ladies. "I'd hear Yuuta went to the forest yesterday and he didn't come back."

"Probably died."

"Yeah. I saw his parents prepared the burial ritual."

"What? Oh, shame. He's such a handsome guy."

...tomorrow then. If he goes out tonight he will get suspected.

Even Hisaki stay inside for the night.

It takes no brainer, in this xenophobic village, the outsider will be the first to blame, whether they had just arrived or have been here for a long time. After that, those who are different.

"..."

See? He was being stared by a crazy-looking old man over there.

~X~

Sanemi kneeled down and observe the crime scene.

The attack... this one is recent. Like, last night recently and not yesterday's recent. There sign of battle. The mark on the ground and some broken branches indicate that whoever the poor sod was dragged off somewhere. Sanemi follows the trail and found a mound. Freshly dug too. Maybe one or two days old. He digs it up and lifted a bloodied clothes. A man's clothes. One sleeve is missing and it has a large tear on the back, and the rest is stained with dried blood.

Aha. Found it. Another piece of evidence that it was not an animal attack. No animal is THIS smart to hide a piece of evidence. And as there is no corpse, only clothes, safe to say the assailant is particularly smart Demon.

Sanemi folded it carefully and set it down. Wandering around the forest.

He found ten more similar mounds. Five was partially hidden behind the young bush. One had three sets of clothes, indicating that the Demon ate three people that night. Two mounds had bloodied kanzashi alongside the furisode, so those two victims were young women. Based on the size and pattern, unmarried lady. About sixteen or seventeen. Based on how old he mound is... probably dead four or five weeks ago.

Sanemi sat on a stone and start contemplating. Forming a map in his mind.

Let's see... the target is attacked at a random point in the forest. The only similarity is all were located deep in the forest, hidden quite well from the main road and the village. As far as Sanemi knows, there's no cave to hide in, nor tree big enough for the Demon to take shelter under. That begs the question... where did it hide?

Did it went away, finding shelter quite far from here, and only come when the sun sets? Viable. Demon's speed and human's speed are different. What took humans several hours, would only take one hour or less for Demon, if it going on full speed. The stronger the Demon is, the faster they were.

But then why not attack the closer village?

Oh yeah... Buffet Table over here. Go and pick your choice of 'meal' as you please.

Sanemi wonders if he can convince Hisaki to handed over his axe so Sanemi can deforest this section, to make a bigger road and made the village more approachable?

Nah. Too much hassle. If they want to be a buffet table let them be. It's not his business.

Returning back to his temporary abode, Sanemi was greeted with odd looks from the villagers. It made his nerves itches. As he glares at them, scaring them to scampering away, he wonders how bad the repercussion will be if the higher-ups in the organization know he beat up people just because they look at him funny.

Wait a minute. Who gonna report him and how they're gonna do that?

Maybe his crow? It was very intelligent. The corps gave him the crow just recently, so high chance the Crow is Spy for the Boss. After all, there's no bond between Sanemi and it.

Maybe that's why his Eagle and the crow don't get along.

Dinner that night is rather... different.

Normally the woman serves hotpot or plain rice with boar meat. The ones Hisaki brought home. This time? This time they had a nice full course of a meal.

Sanemi is confused. Shouldn't the woman don't have money to afford this stuff? Or.. or maybe she's saving up some money, and because Sanemi takes shelter in her home, she felt the need to be a good host and serves a good meal to make up for it. Now Sanemi's feeling guilty...

He planned to go out that night. Maybe the situation is calm enough he can start hunt the Demon. But not too long after dinner, his eyes grew heavy.

How strange.

He has done worse physical activities and he wasn't this tired. But his eyes can't stand open anymore. He feels sleepy...

Wait...

Sleepy...?

"...well, fuck."

Sanemi let the darkness closes in.

~X~

 _I hate it when I'm right at this kind of situation..._ was Sanemi's first thought when his consciousness returns. He was being bound tightly to a post, with his hand tied behind him. His ears picked up noises from around him. People. There are people here. Sanemi faked being unconscious, sharpening his hearing to glean more information.

"Is this enough, Elder?"

"Mmm-hmm. Only two sacrifices, but this should be enough." Bwuh. Two sacrifices? For what? And who's the other? "With this, the monster won't bother us for the rest of the week."

Wait wait wait wait WAIT! Did Sanemi hear that right? Did it was what he think it was?! _FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK_! That old fart is crazy, whoever agrees to it are crazy, this town is CRAZY! You don't present sacrifices, you egoistical dumbass! You fight till the last drop of blood! This was no appeasing, this was setting yourself up for future manipulation and blackmailing!

"But what if it won't come?"

"It will." There's a sound of steel grinding against something. "I've heard the scent of blood attracts it."

No

No no no no no no no no NO! _**DON'T YOU DARE!**_

Sanemi's eyes snapped open, throwing all pretense still asleep to the wind, and he starts trashing against the restrains. The rope digging and burn against his skin due to the friction, but he ignores the pain. Focusing on pushing up all his strength to break free from the restrains. The bastards, the lots of them led by that senile old man, were startled.

"He's awake!"

The senile bastard apparently was really, really, really missing a good chunk of his brain, when instead of running away or do the smart thing, he swept the knife and make a shallow cut across Sanemi's chest, but deep enough to draw blood.

_**F U C K** _

Sanemi cursed. Horror gave way to anger. Right. Kiddie gloves are OFF! His purple eyes blazes to life as his nails elongated into claws and quickly cut off the ropes, freeing him. He quickly dodges really, really low just in time before black blur crashed at the place where his head used to be. Quickly cutting off the ropes around his legs, he twisted and turned his body, delivering a flying kick and stun the Demon.

Seeing the stupid morons who started it was running away, he narrowed his eyes and quickly lashed his hand out, grabbing the nearest moron, who happens to be the Senile Old Fart, and threw him at the Demon as appeasing Sacrifice. That bastard wants to make sacrifices? Why don't _**you** _become a sacrifice? The Demon deems it acceptable as it attacked the bastard, allowing Sanemi to released the other poor sacrifices who—to his horror and fury—was his hospitable host.

All regret he might had quickly squashed into smithereens.

A dying scream can be heard before it was abruptly cut off. The old bastard still had the bloodied knife he used to slash Sanemi, and some of the blood dropped on his clothes, which, saved Sanemi. His wounds quickly healed, so the Demon goes to not-so-fresh blood.

The Demon is big. Bear-like even. With dark hair, wide jaw reaching halfway to the ears, giant hands with a short but insanely sharp nail and strong grip, enough to break the old man into two without even trying, black eyes and—

Hold up a minute.

He knew that demon!

"Hisaki?!"

The Demon—Hisaki—stopped gorging on the bastard to look at Sanemi, conviving the Slayer that the Demon was indeed Hisaki.

"...brat." And with that, the Demon lunged at him. Sanemi quickly took out his tanto, its sheath was strapped to his thigh with bandages no way he's going anywhere without a weapon, and blocked the attack. If not for Cloud Flame enhancements, Sanemi would have had broken arms and shattered tanto right now. Hisaki is strong! His bear-like appearance is not just for the show! And woodcutter NEED strong, muscled arms! Combined that with Demon strength and you got one strong opponent!

Sanemi didn't attack. Only goes for defense. His mind was still reeling from shock. Hisaki is THE Demon who had been terrorizing this village. How and why?! How did he become a Demon and How did he hide it so long?! Demon can't stay under the sun—

_"...he decided he will go out when there are fewer people, like during the night."_

_Sanemi hears the curious sound of the curtain being draped over the window before the door closed shut._

Oh. Oh. _Oooooohhhh_... so THAT'S how he hid it! If he goes out at night, he can his "situation" from people and freely hunt his food! He sleeps during the day, putting up a thick, black curtain to block the sun, and sleep as far as possible from the window, only going out when it was safe for him to. And if he comes home bloodied, either due being messy eater or his victim actually fought and manage to injure him, he could lying of being attacked by a wild animal!

But why didn't he simply go berserk? Sanemi thought all Demons are vicious man-eater! Why didn't he start with eating his own ma and then killing people left and right instead start from eating chicken of all things? Morale? Willpower? Or what?

"Holy shit!" He scrambled back when one attack comes very close to blind him.

Right. Get your head back to the mission, Sanemi!

Taking the Breath, Sanemi readied his stance.

All he had is a Tanto. Short. Too short. He can't execute **Seventh Form: Sunflower Thrust** with such short weapon. If the Demon was thin as a twig or normal-looking, yes! But Bear of a Demon? NO! **First Form: Dance** and **Twelfth Form: Fire Dance** could work, but also could not work. Same with **Ninth Form: Setting Sun Transformation**. His best bet is either **Fourth Form: Fake Rainbow** or **Eight Form: Solar Heat Haze**.

Mentally doing a coin flip, Sanemi nodded and prepared to attack.

He dodges the incoming punch by jumping back, and start running around in a circle with Hisaki as the center. Dodging the attack with ease, Sanemi pick up speed as he slowly closing the distance. He then turned and charges at Hisaki with the Tanto gleams with a haze—

"STOP! Don't hurt him!"

Sanemi's eyes widened as he losing stance and speed. He quickly switched over to **Fifth Form: Fire Wheel** , using the momentum to leap behind Hisaki. His attack missed the neck entirely but severs a hand off from the shoulder, and Sanemi coughed with his vision wavered for a moment.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. His lungs hurt! It feels like someone fills it with fire. The literal fire and not Flame. Switching Stances mid-attack is fucking painful!

He turned and glared at the woman, who instead of doing something smart, was stopping Sanemi from doing his job.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH PEOPLE HERE? DO THEY MISSING A BRAIN OR SOMETHING?!_

Hisaki stood, shaking, and then running away. Sanemi grunted and about to chase him, but the woman blocked the way.

"What are you doing?!" Sanemi yelled. "Move away! I have to kill him!"

"No." The woman shook her head.

"Look, I'm thankful for what you've done for me but I have to do my job and I hate to break the bad news but your son—"

"...is a man-eating demon. I know."

Sanemi froze.

"I know. I know since day one. I remember... Hisaki coming home drenched in blood and shrugged off my concern. I saw his wounds literally heals within minutes. I remember how he went out at the break of dawn only to come back and locked himself in his room, claiming sick. I remember when he starts wearing a scarf because his mouth and teeth had changed beyond repairs. Know it was him who kills Atakani-san, Mayuri-chan, and others. I know. I am his mother, after all."

Sanemi was speechless.

This woman... she _knew?_ And she allows him to? Think again... for someone who recounts the crime and murder, she shows a lack of fear. That night... her concern... that was not she feared her son might be the next victim. She fears her son might be discovered. She allows Sanemi to rest on her house to keep an eye on him. She's an accomplice. To use Vongola Term, A Murder's Accessory.

"...why?"

"Because he's my son." The woman's smile was sad. "He's all I have. Isn't it natural for me to supports him?"

"Even as Demon?"

"It's not his fault." Ha? "The villagers... I did tell you that they don't like anyone different, right? They saw Hisaki as someone different and treat him horribly. For years. Even back when he was just a little boy. No one... no one can stand in such pressure. It was really horrible... he almost killed himself just to escape over it. And then..."

"and then, one night, he comes back, changed." Finished Sanemi. "He comes back not as Human but as a Demon."

The woman smiled bitterly. "If you were called a Demon and other mean titles for years... you are bound to believe it one day."

Sanemi cringed. Well, true. A physical attack can heal over time. Psychological attacks leave trauma. He knows how that feels. Still...

"It still wasn't an excuse. I have to kill him."

"Please don't..."

Sanemi bites his lip and turn deaf ears on the plea. He ran past her, too fast for her to stops.

It was easy, tracking Hisaki. Sanemi only has to follow the blood trail and the dent on the ground. The shock of having his arm severed resulted in Hisaki lost all inhibitions and subtlety, sending him down to Demon's Primal State.

It was interesting that despite Sanemi being a Marechi, a Demon lure all by himself, Hisaki didn't attack him. Maybe because he doesn't want the first thing his mother sees after wake up is her son eating their guest. Does that mean he had no idea that she knew? Talk about miscommunication.

There's smoke lies ahead.

The village was on fire. No. It was destroyed. The half-eaten corpse was here and there, with the roads dye red and buildings are on fire. There were screams and cries. Pleading for life or cursing someone to hell.

Considering the issue and backstory info dump Sanemi just received... he can say, Karma bites back and bites hard. He can't even muster an iota of sympathy. You want a monster? Here, you got a monster.

Sanemi follows the recent cries. Much easier than tracking Hisaki down.

The Demon's appearance becomes more... animalistic. With a single thorny horn grow from the middle of his forehead and his skin become ashen pale with bulging veins. He's literally ripping off a man's head and crushed it between his teeth, with a boy on the ground, watching everything with eyes wide in terror.

The Situation was serious, but Sanemi can't help but wonder... what's up with Demon and butt ugly look? Well, at least it makes his job infinitely easier. Just follow the Ugly Ones.

Hisaki has done chewing the head, and a good portion of the torso, before turned to the boy, grabbing him by the neck and lifted him to air with jaw open wide. The boy cries.

"No... no... no please no!"

Sanemi sighed. Of all things...

He jumps to the air, grimacing at the smoke he inhales, and twist his body vertically.

_**"Breath of the Sun Second Form: Clear Blue Sky"** _

Hisaki's head fell from its place before he can bring the boy to his maw. Splattering the blood all over the boy.

Sanemi's eye narrowed. He remembers one little tidbit Shinobu told him back at Mt. Fujikasane.

"Oi, are you injured?"

"N-no..."

"Really? You're not lying, right?"

The boy shook his head.

"How bout swallow his blood? Be honest. Even if it was an accident."

The boy goes green as he shook his head faster.

Sanemi sighed. "Good."

If the boy had, Sanemi has no other choice but loop his head off, too, and he really, really, really don't want to. He is Takeo's age for Amaterasu's Sake!

Speaking of looping head off... Sanemi saw the Woman approaching. Kinda hard to see with smoke and all, but he knows that patched dress. She saw the disintegrating state of her son, and look... not sad or angry, but resigned.

"You killed him."

"It's a Demon Slayer's Job to kill Demons. I only do what I have to do."

But not before he let Hisaki enact his revenge on this shithole of the village. In truth, Sanemi could have ignored the woman's pleas, but his curiosity gets better of him so he listens to her reasons first before killing Hisaki later, rather than the other way around.

In a twisted, roundabout way, he gets his payback too.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I suggest you gather other survivors and leave. This village is done for."

The woman's house was untouched by fire due to how far it was from the rest of the village. For one, Isolation did them good. Sanemi gathers his belonging, put on his Demon Slayer uniform, and prepared to leave at once. Only pausing to check if the woman and the boy heed his warning.

For some weird reason, he was entirely unsurprised to find the woman die with her stomach slits open. A bloodied knife in her hand.

Seppuku. Suicide by disemboweling oneself to restore honor to one's family. Either she feels guilt over her son's crimes, or that she loved him so much she decided to follow him to the hell.

Sanemi sighed and leave.

What a clusterfuck way to start his career.


	2. Bloody Hull

Sanemi was jostled awake as the smell of salty water hit his nose. He quietly rubbed his eye and stretched till his bones made a popping sound, before making his way out of the storage room he used as sleeping room.

It has been three weeks and four days since he finished his first mission. Not including that first mission, he had done twelve missions and heading to the thirteenth. So roughly it took him two days, give or take some hours, to finish a mission, travel time included.

What a busy and demanding timetable.

His latest mission has a clearer destination. Port town down to the south.

And he happens to encounter a big river (Yodo river, he heard it called) and upon seeing people use boats to travels and delivering goods, think _I can use that_.

Yes, he had to paid the fee, but Sanemi has too much money on the hand, and he wanted to cut down traveling time as short as possible.

This was the most peaceful travels so far. Sanemi can finally _sleep_ instead of taking several catnaps. Don't get him wrong. Catnapping is good to keep his sleeping hours not badly compromised, so he has the much-needed energy for demon-slaying, but he missed actual seven hours sleeping peacefully without worrying about wild animal or bandit or bad weather. Plus, even when he's sleeping, he still travels and thus, getting closer to the destination.

He had boarded the last boat last night, and come at dawn, he wakes up with the smell of saltwater hit his nose and arrived at the port.

What a great travel.

Sanemi checked his bag. Money (he made notes of his spending so he knows exactly how much left. Make it easier if someone tries to steal from him), clothes, weapons, few knick-knacks, water, and few fruits he had.

(Sanemi learned the hard way why you should never overstock food supply. Food is easy to expire and rot away if not preserved well. Some even easily get crushed if stored wrong. He had to eat the store-bought or cooked food within a day before they go stale. Fruits, like tangerine and pear, on other hand, can last two-three days. Preserved meat also could last days... but for love of the Gods, NO FISH! That one STINK!)

Coming down from the ships, Sanemi was greeted with a sight that made him itch to get a nice spot to draw.

The port, Osaka Port, was something to behold.

Yes, Sanemi had seen towns during his travel to Namimori, but he was mostly in self-deprecating and low-key suicide to enjoys it. And even then, those small towns are nothing compares to Osaka Port.

The sight of morning sun dances and shine on the water is a beautiful sight. With waves dancing and licking the shore.

Japan had open its sea for foreigners during Meiji era, that he know, otherwise he would never exist (or if he did, it was very different him), thus make port towns very valuable.

 _Knowing_ and _actually seeing_ it are two different things.

Osaka Port had all signs of potentially become a big name in the future. There are fishing ships, there are transportation ships and cargo ships. Some of the latter two were gigantic, depositing boxes upon boxes of goods. Both on and off the ship. Some even carrying people.

Sanemi found that the ships has a flag on them. Aside from the red circle upon white flag, Japan's National flag, there are other kinds of flags.

Ah. Foreigner ship. The International Ship that crossed the ocean, all the way from Europe or even America.

Sanemi wonders what kind of ship his grandfather's generation boarded. What kind of ship that Sawada Yoshimune, Tanjiro's long lost uncle, boarded to reach Italy.

With many ships coming, it was natural for the port to be busy. Bustling with life and energy, even though it was still early morning. Seagulls call for its brethren, Sailors whooping and calling, either help boarding goods or unpacked them. Throwing ropes from the ship and tying it to the docks. Checking the newcomers and dealing with orders or complaints.

Merchants and fishermen shouted and roared out over the nosy of the busy port. Other stalls filled with various kinds of goods and foods. The sea goods here weren't limited to freshwater fish. Oh no. There's so many fish from various size. Sanemi watched with wide eyes as a stall owner hand deposited fish, each as big as Hanako last time he saw her. Fish aside, there's something called squids and octopus.

He went deeper into the land, and from this point on, there were more things to be seen, to be committed into memory.

The stalls start to be filled with land goods such as fruit, vegetable, meat, eggs, and milk. Then some animal skin. Silk, cotton. Clothes for men and women for various ages. Footwear. Accessories. Then cooked food for hungry people.

Some stores were still closed, of course, but it did little to dampens the lively atmosphere.

Sanemi feels itchy. He wants to take out his notebook and start writing down the atmosphere, to find a good spot to draw the scenery. This place has a unique charm and he wants to commit it into memory. Want to show it off to his family when he goes home, because who knows whether Tanjiro, Genya, and Nezuko would get mission here or not.

But no. Not now. He had a Demon to find and kill. Get that one done, and then he can take a short break.

But in a bustling town like this, where can he find the Demon? It was a brand new territory for him. Not only that, The town feels like a maze. Every turn brought him to a new avenue. To new sight. Sanemi had to stop now and then to keep track of which direction he came from. Had to use certain buildings as landmarks.

He needs a map. ASAP.

"Newspaper! Newspaper!" A voice bellowed among many others. "Come and get a Newspaper! Hot news! Hot news! Morning Newspaper! Come and get it!"

Sanemi's ears perked up and made a beeline towards it.

The newspaper boy was around Tanjiro's age, with messy black hair and dark gray eyes. "Ohayou nii-san!" He greeted Sanemi. "Do you want a newspaper?"

"Yes."

The price is twenty-five sen or about a quarter a yen, which was extremely cheap for something so valuable. Sanemi sat on an empty bench, reading the newspaper, _The Asahi Shimbun_. Tower construction, Mayor election, companies' new MO and affiliations, money value, heck. There's even stuff from out of town. Some of it was quite a scandal. which was interesting to read. He had to give props to the company. Gathering information can't be easy.

Respect.

Then there's this little gem.

_**CURSED SHIP, MYTH OR TRUTH?** _

_Merchant Ship Ozukimaru (build 1880) had been traveling Nihon's sea to deliver goods from Osaka to various port towns, which include silk, pottery, and craftmanship. On December 24th, year 1900, the Ozukimaru suffers an accident of burning ships at the shore of Osaka. The accident resulting in 14 (fourteen) deaths and 3 (three) critically injures, as well monetary loss no less than 500 Yen*._

_On March 3rd, year 1907, the Asagiri Merchants Company bought over the ship and repairs it. Restoring the ship to its former glory. The ship had formally returned to the business on September 16th of the following year._

_However, the ship's bloody history didn't end there._

_April 4th, year 1909, deducting from the journal of Akitawa Ryuu (36), Serial Killer Chifune Kazoe (42) boarded the ship and killed every crew and passenger before committing suicide. April 15th, eleven days after the tragedy, the ship was found and brought back to Osaka shore. The condition was the ship's interior painted red with bodies were missing limbs and as if a wild animal had gnawed on them. A third of passengers and crews were still missing till today. It was speculated that Chifune pushed them off the ship._

_The ship was cleaned and put back to duty on July 20th of the following year. During that time, some people were complaining of smelling blood or hearing screams, particularly from the hull area. When checked, there was nothing except dried blood, that, according to some passengers and crew, would mysteriously appear and disappear. Some people also admitting seeing a mysterious shadowy figure that resembling Chifune several times, most prominently during the nighttime. Some ship crews also complaining of smells of blood that never disappears from the hull, no matter how often and how thoroughly the cleans it._

_On October 9th, the ship experiences another tragedy. Several crews were found crushed in the hull, dead with blood splattered everywhere. The sole survivor, Miyamoto Kiseki (27), was miraculously survived the critical injury that claimed his left side and leaving him crippled for life. Miyamoto-san refused to talk about the incident, citing that the vengeful spirit of Chifune had cursed the ship and living there as a vengeful spirit._

_What was thought to be trauma-induced delusion perhaps might have some truth within it?_

_December 27th, the sailor found the dead and mutilated body of Kawashima Rena (17), Tsugumi Yuuko (17), and Fumichika Shouri (18), who were reported missing two days prior._

_January 4th year 1910, Hijiri Daichii (39) was found hanging himself with condition of missing both eyes among other injuries. While his family reported that Hijiri suffers from depression, it was unknown how he managed to inflict such an extent of injury to himself. The Police speculated that someone kills Hijiri before made it looks like suicide, and until today, they are still searching for the perpetrator._

_Despite the tragedy that happens, Asagiri Terasaki (50) refused to believe about rumored Curse of Chifune, citing it was just strings of bad luck that coincidentally took place in merchant ship Ozukimaru. To prove it, Asagiri shall board the ship on 24th April 1910._

Goldmine, Sanemi think. This is a goldmine.

Series of strange unexplained death that left people baffled? Sightings of someone who, by all accounts, supposed to be dead? Mutilated body and splattered blood?

If that doesn't scream Demon, Sanemi doesn't know what it was.

Sure, Ghost and Vengeful spirit could possibly exist, the world is a strange place after all, but WHERE did the missing limbs go to? High chance it was a Demon who make a nest in the ship and take the opportunity over the Asagiri's bullheadedness and disbelief over the supernatural.

Man. Some people are just plain stupid. Or arrogant. Or both.

Regardless, Sanemi now know where to go—

"..."

Well, perhaps not the where part. He kinda forgets which direction heading to the docks.

~X~

It took Sanemi six effing hours, ten times he took the wrong turn, seven times ended up in dead-end alley, two times just moving around in circles, had to steal something from the police, one embarrassing time where he nearly ended up in LOVE HOTEL of all things (how embarrassing!), short lunch break to refill his energy and let his legs took rest, three different times he had to stop muggings, one time cracking down bullying, and a dozen times get distracted by everything around him before he found the damn dork. And then he had to ask about the cursed ship's whereabout.

When he finally found the damned ship, Sanemi still had to deal with cuss and swear words in loud volume (which apparently was the norm if you want to be heard—Now he got where the phrase "Swearing Like a Sailor" came from) and have to avoid seagull less they poop on top of him.

Seagulls are evil, fat, and nothing graceful or magnificent like crow or hawk.

The first thing he did, was he wandering in. Spreading a thin blanket of Cloud Flame and try to feel the uncertainties known as "rumored vengeful ghost"

Gotcha.

He found a trace. Something that feels dark and malicious and reminds him well of Demon. Yep. Someone is a Demon and make this ship its nest. And based on the news... the Hull.

Down, damp, dark, hidden from sunlight with places to hide. Yeah. Perfect hiding place.

It took him some time before he found the stair to the lowest part of the hull. It was quite hidden, so no wonder people found the victim too late. Maybe if the access was easier they would find them sooner... but it also means the Demon can't reach upper lever easily... he hopes.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Sanemi turned and found a scarred man glares down on him. Looking at the thunderous expression, he whipped out a badge he stole from Police Station before a cursing tirade could start. "Investigator from Police Affairs Bureau, looking towards the series of unexplained murder." He said.

Who knows that the Corps' uniform and Police uniforms are the same? Minus the Kanji that is. Sanemi wonder if he can request No-Kanji uniform to blends in with the Police Force. You know, for investigation.

The man look at the badge, then at him. "That's Osaka badge. You don't have Osaka-friggin-accent."

"The higher-ups in Tokyo heard about this case and decided to sends several polices as an extra helping hand in the investigation."

"Of course." The man facepalmed. "Of fucking course they would hear about it. I have repeatedly told that greedy pig that this is a Bad Idea. This accursed shithole of a ship should have fucking sunk to the ocean and be done with it. Why, Suijin-sama why, did that shitty man think a ship with bloody history gonna be worth it? Miser bastard."

"I take you are the senior crew?" Sanemi whipped out a small notebook and pen he just bought earlier. "Name, age, and profession?"

"Wakaba Hozuki, 51, Chief Steward." The man, Wakaba, answered.

"Fifty-one..," Sanemi chews on the pen. "I take you experienced dealing with..." he waved his hand.

"Oh fuck yeah. You bet yer sweet salary I do." Wakaba rolled his eyes. "Been receiving complaints every damned day. Fucking hell. Why do you think I want this shitty ship burns up and sunk down to the depth of Ocean?"

Sanemi bites back a chuckle. "Well, if you allow me, I'm going to check it."

Wakaba looks ready to protest, but a simple reminder that Sanemi was here to perform an investigation, and hopefully put an end to this ridiculous and outrageous situation, and decided to back off. It doesn't helped that someone, a crewmate, calls him to help out the deck area, who were short-handed in the crew. Apparently, they have several boxes filled with Fine China and the merchant trader was a fussy one.

Sanemi used the chance to slip off to the "Bloody Hull" as people call it.

...they are not wrong.

Even without recent death, even with the ship crew's thankless job cleaning the hull up and down, Sanemi can still smell the faint scent of old blood. Not helping this place has an aura of death and misery. The sort of things he feels in Fujikasane. Which means, yep, there's a Demon here. 100% guaranteed.

He hears wood rattles, the floor swayed a bit too fast than before, and rasp intake of breath.

Sanemi turned around with a roundhouse kick. Send something skidding off—oh lookie!

"Well, well, well..." He smiled sardonically. "Chifune Kazoe. Looking alive I see. What a pleasant... surprise."

The Demon in front of him was still recognizable. For someone who had been a Demon for a year, give or take a few days, he looks... changed very little. His skin may be ashen white, but it certainly the same seaweed-like hair and a crazed look he sported in the picture, taken a year ago. Same stature, although with bulging veins running through his body, and cracked black nails with a pointy end. The clothes though...Sanemi had seen beggar with better clothes.

At least he isn't naked. Sanemi doubts he can stay sane after seeing a naked Demon. Brrr.

Chifune glowers at him before smirked. _ **"Ha! You think you can capture me, you fool?!"**_ He laughed. _ **"You're going to DIE!"**_ He launched himself to Sanemi.

CLANG!

Claw meet sword. Those demonic eyes widened when saw his reflection on the blade. Sanemi used the chance to pull the Tanto and tried to stab the Demon on the neck. Chifune jumped and somehow sticking on the ceiling.

 ** _"What the fuck? You're carrying a shitty sword? What are you? Samurai Police wannabe?!"_** He scoffed derisively.

Sanemi didn't answer. He grimaces. There's one form he can use to reach the enemy in the ceiling... The Tenth Form, but it was one of the harder Forms for him!

What to do what to do what to do...

 _ **"Tsk. Ignoring me will ya?!"**_ Chifune growled. _ **"You and your sanctimonious preach! Calling yourselves Agent of Justice and Force of Good. Acting High and Mighty just because you are a government attack dog! All just because you are successful! Disgusting! People like you made me sick!"**_ Ha? What the fuck is this trashcan spewing about? **_"Go to Hell! Blood Demon Arts: Boundary of Darkness Jaw!"_**

Blood... Demon... Ars?

"HOLY SHIT!" Sanemi threw himself to the side.

In the dark room, from above and below, the darkness sprung up. The light was poor, but Sanemi could make a faint shape of a sharp row of teeth.

And they were closing in like guillotine his grandfather once telling him about.

He threw himself to the safety, narrowly dodges being crunched like senben. The Jaw opens itself, turned at him, and shoots forward. Sanemi side-jumped to the left and throw his first Tanto, coated in Cloud Flame, to the Jaw. The blade multiplied and pinned the Jaw to the wall.

Sanemi very pointedly ignores his mind whisper-screaming that this is _should not be possible shadow is intangible it can't be touched it should not be possible what the fuck is this_. No. He isn't going to start to question supernatural things. The world is crazy and doesn't make sense. He is not going to try to rationale it.

ZAAAAA

ZAAAAA

ZAAAAA

...and he has more Jaws to worried about!

Pulling **Eleventh Form: Dragon Sun Halo Head** , Sanemi dodges the incoming jaws and slices through them. Every time he cut them down, the jaw dissolves into clouds of darkness and new ones appeared out. It was an endless dance of dodge-n-slice.

Chifune laughed. "Useless! It's useless! All you do is useless!" He said. "Whatever you do it's useless! You can't win against my Blood Demon Art!"

Blood Demon Art again... what is that?! These jaws feel like the description of Mist Construct: Create Nothing out of Something, Something Out of Nothing. But this was no Flame! Sanemi would know if it was a Flame! Or if it was a Flame, it was twisted and desecrated beyond recognition, it can't be called Dying Will Flame anymore. Not in the loosest description!

But... this is a but.

But if he kills Chifune... these things would disappear, right? Well, either that or the jaws would be out of control.

But that bastard was still perching on the ceiling like a demented gecko! Ugh! Guess he had no other choice.

Turning around, forming a modified form of **Clear Blue Sky** , Sanemi clears the area around him from the jaws... for now. He quickly settled into a semi-crouching position and take the breath in the needed pattern, before leaping. Twisting and turning his body while swinging his sword, performing a Spiral attack.

**Tenth Form: Beneficent Radiance**

But as his footing was shaky, due a big wave hit the ship before he could jump, his aim was off. Moreover, he was focused at the Demon he didn't saw a Jaw coming at him and thus

_Chomp!_

"Guh!" His concentration broke, only manage to land a shallow wound on Chifune's body. He crashed to the ground, one leg caught in the jaw's bite. Just as he about to move to stab the jaw, the airways in his lung partially collapse, causing his heart to contrasted hard, sending a wave of pain coursing through his body. Sanemi clutched his uniform tightly, right above his lung, as he's trying to breathe.

 _'This is why I don't like the Tenth form!'_ He thought morosely.

He never got the Sixth Form and the Tenth Form right. His natural instinct to dodge clashed against Sixth Form's nature, and his body disagrees with Tenth Form.

Like rubbing salt on the open wound, Chifune laughed.

 ** _"Gyahahahahaha! Look at you! You look like a shitty m_** ** _utt!"_** He mocked, landed right in front of him. Sanemi glares at him. Projecting all his irritation and anger. The Serial Killer-turned-Demon took a step back. _ **"Tch. Still has bite, aren't you?! Disgusting!"**_

He kicked Sanemi in the rib, sending him crashing to the wall. Chifune apparated right in front of him and lifted Sanemi by the neck.

Had it not for the uniform the nail would dig into his neck. The Demon Slayer gasped as his grip on his weapons weakened.

 ** _"I'll kill you! I'll destroy you! I'll show the world how revolting you are, you Government lapdog!"_** Cursed Chifune.

Sanemi chokes... before his mouth settles to a smirk.

_STAB!_

"Go... to... the hell...!" He rasped, grinning like a madman.

When Chifune busy choking him, Sanemi loosens his grip to one of his tanto. It was by a stroke of luck, but Sanemi manages to kick it on the handle, sending the blade soaring and stab Chifune on the side. The pain was minor, but enough to distract him, Sanemi use the chance to cut off the arm using his Katana.

The stairs were one meter to the right.

The jaws become agitated.

Sanemi doesn't even hesitate. He grabbed Chifune by the hair and smashed his head to the ground, creating a crack (he hoped this won't make a hole. He doesn't want to pay for reparation fee!). Stabbed the jaw to free his leg, Sanemi dragged Chifune by the leg and running upstairs, narrowly avoided the other jaws. His speed took a hit when one of his legs was damaged.

The upper level was empty from people. Strange, but work for him.

**_"YOU BASTARD!"_ **

Sanemi dodges the attack and winced when he heard cracking sound from his leg.

_Just a little more. Just a little more._

He dodges the attack, lightly stepped to avoid even more damage to his leg, baiting Chifune.

Then he side-stepped the next attack, grabbing the Demon by the collar, and smashed him through the wall.

There was a blood-curling scream as Chifune burned out under the evening sun. He vanished into black smoke.

Oh. And passerby who happens to see it also screaming.

Joy.

Time to haul ass before anyone seeing him.

~X~

KNOCK KNOCK

Sanemi paused in bandaging his leg. Someone was knocking on his room, but he didn't remember asking for room service. Plus it was in the middle of the night. Frowning, he finished treating his leg and hides his Demon Slayer uniform, before opening the door.

In front of him, was a person dressed in Demon Slayer Corps uniform, except with headdress and veil. He thinks he saw them before, where...

Ah! A Kakushi! Like the ones who helped administrated the Final Selection!

"Yes?"

"Kakushi Konekomaru from Demon Slayer Corps. Coming here for Mission Report."

"Mission Report..." Sanemi frowned. "Are we talking about recent ones or all Mission I've done?"

"This month."

"...right. Gimme ten—no, fifteen minutes."

Limping to the table (the ointment can speed up wound healing, but not the cracked bones!), Sanemi ripped two pages out of his book and start writing his mission, date, how many Demons he slew, and the description of the Demon if he feels noteworthy. He also included rough sketches of Chifune Kazoe, the Serial-Killer turned Demon and his Blood Demon Art.

"Here." He handed Konekomaru the paper. "Just a quick question... what is a Blood Demon Art."

"It is a spell or higher-level technique that only strong Demons can use."

Konekomaru was impressed. Sanemi's notes were quite detailed and helpful, especially with the sketch. The Archives Kakushi would love it. He went to get the payment.

Sanemi counts the money... and almost choked.

"IS THIS FOR REAL?!" He screeched.

"Yes? Why? Is there any problem"

" _'IS THERE ANY PROBLEM_ ' YOU SAID! OF COURSE THERE IS! I CAN'T POSSIBLY ACCEPT THIS!"

Because the payment is 200.000 yen. Forty times than what his Family accumulates to accommodate his journey. He can build an effing manor with it, bought his female relatives a pretty Kimono and accessories, and still have leftover to fill warehouse worth of rice!

And he thought 5.000 yen is already too much! At least that was in loose change? This? Pure yen bills.

"But this is Mizunoto's standard Salary."

Sanemi actually coughed blood this time.

S-standard... STANDARD SALARY! For the _ **LOWEST RANK**_?! THE HELL?! IF THIS WAS THE SALARY FOR LOWEST RANK, HOW BIG THE SALARY FOR HIGHER RANK?! AND THERE'S LIKE, DOZENS, IF NOT HUNDREDS ACTIVE SLAYERS FROM VARIOUS RANK OUT THERE! HOW RICH EXACTLY HIS BOSS IS?! WHAT IS HE? THE EMPEROR?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Brain demands me to use historical facts as accurately as possible. Brain, WHY?! I have to check the internet several times to get the timeline right. Taisho era started in June 1912, and KnY timeline starts in winter, early Taisho, and there's mention of New Year, so it set in December 1912 at the earliest. And this fic takes place before that, still in Meiji Era.
> 
> Yodo River, also called Seta River or Uji River, is Real River in Japan. It's the principal river in Osaka Prefecture, Japan, and its mouth located in Osaka Bay, Osaka, Japan. It also played a very important role in transporting goods (and people) in the 19th Century, before Trains took over. But I imagine even with the train, the shipping business was very much still on demand.
> 
> The Port is Port of Osaka. Again. A real Port in Japan. Not only that, but it is also the Main Port in Japan. Osaka also, according to some site I found, historically Japan's first commercial and industrial hub and main trade center until Tokyo came to predominate in early 20th Century. Hence why I imagine a busy harbor with foreign ships. The timeline was when Japan opens its gate to foreigners, so I think it fits if there are foreign ships to trade goods.
> 
> Asahi Shimbun is also a real newspaper company, started in 1879 in Osaka, with the newspaper sold for one sen. So I hope the 25 Sen a piece in 1910 is not THAT big of inflation.
> 
> I want to make Sanemi mention a tower, which supposedly the Pre World War Tsutenkaku Tower... but then I found it constructed at 1912.
> 
> I hope I get the News Section right. I wings it so please forgive me if it was offending!
> 
> Fun fact: Do you know that Takoyaki was invented in Osaka in 1935 by Tomekichi Endo?
> 
> Fun Fact#2: Apparently, Gakuran was modeled after Japanese Military Uniform. Sanemi can easily lying about being member of Police force because he has the right uniform.


	3. Hachisaku-Sama

The first thing that Sanemi notices when he stepped a foot in this village was, _'I was too late'_.

He saw that people were having a solemn, saddened look. The men were having dark shadow cast over their face and the women were whispering, some even had their eyes puffy and red due tears. The strangest thing was that there were no kids or teenagers whenever he looked. Only adults.

Strange.

He suspects some kids mayhaps did bad things and get grounded, he thinks some wealthy kids might be send off to study in the big city, but the rest? Where did they go? Don't tell him the Demons had eaten them all. No. That's impossible. No matter how long the Demon had been hunting in this village, no way he/she/it/whatever could kill all children and teenagers.

So what happened?

"Hey, You!"

Sanemi turned around and see a man looking down on him with a frown on his face. The mere sight of it had Sanemi bristled. This almost reminded him of his first mission where everyone looks at him with hatred and disgust just because he's different. And thus, he can't help himself but snap, "What do you want?!"

The man glared. "Don't give me that attitude brat! Go back to your home!"

Ha? What is this shitty old man saying about? "What the Fuck you mean?"

"Language!"

"I say what I fucking want!"

"Grrr... you...!"

"Alright alright, two of you, cut it off." An even old man come between them. That was when Sanemi realized they've been making a scene. People were staring and whispering. To make things worse, they more focused on HIM. The fuck is their problem?! He had just arrived, dammit! Was his luck THAT bad he stumbled at two xenophobic villages?

"Kid." The old geezer addressed him. Sanemi bites back response to say he's an adult. "What are you doing out there? It's dangerous. You should head back home."

...

...

...

What...

WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS HE TREATED LIKE SOME KIND OF FREAKIN' TODDLER?!

"EXCUSE ME?!" He shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF BRATTY BRAT! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!"

HE IS **NOT** A KID! He is seventeen! He is a fully-fledged adult, in age and in law! He was old enough to participate in Demon Slayer Final Selection! He had killed (Demons) and he was more than capable of taking care of himself! Where in the ever-loving hell is his respect?!

"Ahh..." The old geezer looked at him. "You're new to here?"

"So what?!"

The old geezer looks unphased. Probably had experienced. "Have you find lodging?"

"Why do you care?!"

"I take as a no." OI! Even though it was true, don't make assumptions! "Come, I'll lend you my house."

"Wha—hey! Don't just make a decision! Unhand me HEY!"

It was futile. Sanemi was dragged off somewhere by the old man. Oh. Of course, he can break free if he wants to, but by doing so he will have to hurt the old geezer. At least dislocating his shoulders and giving him one hella backache. In full view of citizens. Not the best impression. But because he didn't fight back, he made an impression of a misbehaving brat.

He gnashed his teeth. This was worse than his first mission! At least there he was just hated, here, he was treated like a kid! So infuriating! So humiliating!

The old geezer brought him to a rather well off house, the one with the second floor. An old woman was sweeping the hall. She paused when they come inside the property. Then she seems to understand something. They went inside and locked the door, with the woman placed a charm on the door.

Uh, woman? Hello? Not like Sanemi want to be a dick or something... but what you need is Wisteria, you know? Unless the charm was written with ink mixed with highly concentrated Wisteria essence, it won't do jack shit against Demon.

"Boy." Again? He is a man you know? A young man is fine but not a boy! "Have you seen a tall woman with a white dress?"

Huh? "No. Haven't seen any."

"How about hearing a sound like this," the old woman coughed and deepens her voice, "Po po po po"

"No. Am I supposed to?" What the hell with those questions?

"Oh good." Huh. "It's good. You're safe."

Without any more thing to say, Sanemi was pushed into a room. Leaving him befuddled and with even more questions than before.

"What the everloving fuck happened here?"

"What is fuck?" Sanemi turned and found a young preteen girl. She must have really long hair if she had to pull them into a bun. The girl looks at him with innocent eyes.

"Uhh... something a lady should not say." Sanemi stammered awkwardly. Crap. He hoped the old geezers didn't know or they gonna have his hide. "Sorry, but I have a really weird day. I'm only arrived in less than an hour and fu—everyone treating me like a kid. And what was those weird question supposed to mean?!" He messed up his hair.

"What question?"

"A tall lady with a white dress or weird laugh."

"Was it 'Po po po po' in deep voice?"

"Yeah. You know about it?"

The girl frowned. "Well... I heard it was Hachisaku-sama."

Finally! A straight answer! "Hachisaku-sama?" Inquired Sanemi, sitting closer to the girl, but still keep a respectful distance. "Who or what was that?"

"It was a rumor." Answered the girl. "About a very very very tall lady."

"Tell me about it?"

The girl nodded.

"U-uhm... so, I heard about things from Jii-san and baa-san. They said there was a taaaaalll lady. About Eight Feet, so we call her Hachisaku-sama." Well. That was one tall woman. "They said, a kid was walking home late. Then on the road, he heard a weird voice akin to a man said Po Po Po repeatedly. The kid turned around and saw a lady in white kimono and a wide hat covering her face. It was that lady who makes a weird sound. The lady is veery tall because the kid saw her between the tall fence. The rumor said you can see her hat above the fence but the fence is eight feet tall!"

Sanemi nodded. Yep. Demon. No human is THAT tall. Not even those foreigners whose standard height is above locals. Demons, however, are freak of nature. Compares to what sort of weird-ass monster he had slain, insanely tall woman is barely rated "meh".

"What's next? I mean, what the kid do next?"

"Well..." the girl playing with her thumb. "Uhh... oh right. The kid was about to approach the tall lady, but his parents found him and bring him home. When the kid looked back, the tall lady was gone as if she was never there. The kid told his parents, who didn't take it seriously. Calling him hallucinating or something."

Of course. Adults looked down on kid oh so much. Why do you think Sanemi hated to be treated like a child?

"Then?"

"Then... the kid was gone."

Oi oi! Don't dump the bad end just like that! "What happened?! He can't just go poofed out of existence just like that."

The girl slumped. "But people said that's what happens." She replied. "One morning and the kid was just gone. His parents search for him everywhere but he was nowhere to be found."

"And the adults become weird?" That was a huge leap of logic. People suspect it was a bad joke, then they become worried an alerted the local authority. Then call for open search. When logic does no longer applied, they finally blame the supernaturals.

"Well..." The girl chewed her lips. "I've heard the Hachisaku-sama haunted this area. Not just this village, but neighboring Village as well. Jii-san said the next village had sightings of Hachisaku-sama... and one kid and two teenagers were gone from their bed, even though people were guarding. They said Hachisaku-sama was heading to this village."

"So this Hachisaku-sama targeted kids and teenagers?"

"Yep."

No wonder no kids and teens were wandering around. But doesn't people know Demon can only go out at night? No. But Sanemi is an adult for Amaterasu's sake! Or, well, close to an adult. Is seventeen still not adult enough here?

Sanemi ruffles up his hair. Fuck. Okay. He can't blame people for being paranoid and overbearing to the point of caging up their kid. He got it, he got it. Had it happens in Namimori, he would do the same to his brother and cousins. Even though Genya, Tanjiro, and Nezuko has the same training as him, he would still be worried.

It doesn't mean he likes it.

Especially since the Demon can break into a person's house. The charm did jack shit. What they need is Wisteria Incense. And Sanemi didn't see any Wisteria on his way here!

He had to do something. But what?!

"Aaahh! What do you want? Get off!"

Huh? That sounds like the old geezer. But why is he shouting?

Curious, Sanemi get up and went to see what happens. Through the window, he saw that the Old man was trying to gently shoo off a crow. A very familiar crow.

"Oh. That's mine." He said, opening the door, much to the old man's displeasure, and lifted his hand. The crow landed safely in his hand. "See? He is a good boy."

The old man huffed and pushed Sanemi inside. "You could have warned us. I don't know people still use bird messenger nowadays, with electricity and phones. Or normal post-man."

"That big city. A small village like this doesn't have any." Japan is modernized, yes, but it took time and money. The government prioritizes big and important cities before a backwater village. "That, and even if it did, the bill would be insanely high. Post-man would take a long time, too."

"...you will tell me when you want to set your bird off."

Sanemi rolled his eyes. Geez. Protective much and to stranger nonetheless. He knew paranoia can make people gone bonker, but at least do some background check! Especially when he has a young granddaughter! They're lucky it was Sanemi and not some shady no-good-doer who gonna take advantage. Ugh!

Also, tone down the protectiveness will he?! Seriously! When during the dinner the girl declared she need to go to the back (read: lavatory), the granny followed her? And she furiously yelled that it was uncomfortable when the granny didn't even let her closed the toilet's door? For real? That's a privacy breach over there!

Sanemi can't look at the girl for the rest of the night. He stuffed his mouth full before retreating for the night. Stealing some sashimi to feed his kasugai crow with.

The bird accepted it before fly out, making a nest somewhere. Sanemi rolled his eyes. Not even a thank you? What a rude bird.

He burns some wisteria incense and went to sleep early...

...and wake up when his instinct screamed a trespasser.

He doesn't know what hour it was, but since he wakes up refreshed, it was somewhere around after midnight before sunrise.

There's a knock on his the wall outside his room.

Who it can be—

"Young man?" The old man called in. Sanemi freezes. "Are you awake? There's something I need to talk about. Would you please come out?"

Sanemi twitched. Who the fuck thinking waking him up in... whatever ungodly hour this was... was a good idea?! That was rude! Rude!

The knock becomes persistent. Sanemi had half a mind to open the door and yelled at the old geezer. Or he could just escape from the window. Wait. Scratch that idea. His ankle had just healed. He can't jump off from two stories floor. He hasn't learned that particular art of jumping and landing. He can't risk his health. So he just quietly rolled to the corner, where he has an advantage view to observe if anyone, anything, enter the room but they can't straight up seeing him.

After long, long hours, the knocking finally stopped. Sanemi was about to back to sleep when he heard a rooster crowing from distance.

Whelp. Morning is here.

This was one hell of an annoying night. And yes. He includes seven nights in Fujikasane.

He makes sure to told the old geezer, "I don't care how paranoid you are but your nightly round is becoming annoying."

In which he got a reply, "I'm sorry but it was a necessity. I'll try to not disturb your sleep."

"You better be."

~X~

Surprise Surprise. The old man didn't keep his promise.

Sanemi was found awake at ungodly hours when there was an insistent knocking outside his room the next night. And the night after.

And he was not allowed to stroll out during the daytime. He had to sneak out. And if anyone found him, they tried to guilt-tripping him into obedience (which failed) and dragged him back inside.

Fuckers.

Can't they take hints that he was not a goddamn kid?! He even yelled at them that whoever the fuck this Hachisakusama is, she probably only out at nighttime! Come on, the rumor said the kid saw her at night, and the said kid was disappeared before morning. It was obvious that the Demon, Ghost, whatever, come out during the night.

But you know, adults. They don't take him seriously.

And the knocking was. Still. There.

Sanemi was tearing off his hair. So much time... being wasted. Had he was allowed to search for any clue, he could have already moved to his next mission! Seriously! This is a new record how long it took him to finish one mission... and he hasn't made any progress!

Finally, he can't take it anymore.

"Would it kill you to cut it off?!" He explodes. "Do you know how creepy it was to knock on the wall at Night?! See this eyebags? This is because you don't give me time to rest! I swear if my hair isn't naturally this color they would've gone white!"

Silence. There was only a pitter-patter sound of rain (storm) hitting the roof.

"What do you mean?"

Sanemi scowled. "Aren't you the one who make a ruckus in the unholy hour? You knock the walls outside my room till the dawn, for Kami-sama's sake! I swear your nightly round makes no sense! Your granddaughter also agree that it was beyond ridiculous!"

"I didn't do it." The old man frowned. "Are you sure you aren't dreaming, young man?"

"Of course." Sanemi was used to switching between sound asleep to fully awake and ready to fight. "You called out to me, too, remember?"

"I didn't." Ha? "I'm making rounds around the village with other men. I did not remember coming upstairs or knocking the wall."

Wait.

"Hold up a minute. Are you sure you were outside during after midnight to the dawn?"

"I may be old but I still can do patrols. I have witness. And last night all the family head was called for a meeting in the city hall till after midnight. After that, I follow some men fixed the damn since the weather was bad, even if they insist I go home due to my age."

The knocking last night was much, much longer than the usual, but it also ends an hour before the dawn. Enough so that Sanemi can sneak out... and he didn't see the old man until the dawn... or so. It's raining heavily outside.

"So you were not here." Sanemi frowned. "If it was not you, and there are no other men in this house aside from us, so who it could... be..." His eyes widened in horror.

The knocking from the walls outside his room. They were so loud and so insistent Sanemi didn't try to find out where did they come. It could have come from the wall next to the window.

This Hachisaku-sama was named after her height. Eight feet. Tall enough to reach his floor.

Hachisaku-sama has the voice of a man, not a woman.

Hachisaku-sama targets children and teenagers. Sanemi was considered a not-yet adult here.

Holy. Shit.

THAT was the Hachisaku-sama?! He had the target outside his damn room this entire time and he didn't realize it? Either he was very very lucky or very very unlucky. She must be attracted to his Marechi and made him her target. The only reason why she didn't break in was that he burnt some Wisteria Incense, which repels Demon. That's why she pretends to be the old man in an attempt to lure him out.

It begets the Question: HOW did she fit herself in? She was Eight Feet Tall. Can she shrink? And why did no one notice? You would think someone would see her inside—

Inside.

The lightning zapped at outside. Hammering down the weight of this situation.

Inside is not safe. Sanemi knew the charm did shit. And Hachisaku-sama lures u her victim by pretending to be (male) relatives or friends.

Someone else must be heard the ruckus.

Hachisaku-sama stopped making ruckus much earlier and it must be not because she sensed the old man returning. Demon doesn't care about a witness. That means...

"Where's your granddaughter?"

The silence and the rapidly paling face was damning.

~X~

The village was in chaos.

A girl had been abducted. The monster that terrorizes the village can play pretend to lure her victim away. The granny was discovered knocked out cold with blood running down from her head. She currently was resting. All able-bodied men were sent out to find the monster and saved the girl before it was too late.

As usual, Sanemi was not allowed to go out, but he snuck out.

He stole one of the grey raincoats and a wide hat. The hat covered his hair and the upper half of his face, making him looks like a rather short man. This allows him to blends in.

The sky is dark. No sun in sight. Demons can come out at times like this. The storm slowed down the search by erasing the trace.

Sanemi uses the crow to find anything that was wearing a white dress. Well, hopefully not white with blood splatter on it yet. The crow scout from the sky, trying to find the target amidst the storm. Sanemi trying to navigate through the land.

"...st...! Est...!"

"LOUDER!" Sanemi shouted. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE STORM IS TOO LOUD! SCREAM LOUDER!"

"SOUTHWEST! THERE'S SOMETHING WHITE IN THE SOUTHWEST!"

"I'M DIRECTION BLIND HERE! SHOW ME WHICH WAY IS SOUTHWEST!"

The crow makes some frustrated noise, which the storm drowns out before descends down and lead Sanemi. By pecking and pulling him by ear.

Had it was not an urgent situation, Sanemi would call it abuse.

The Crow led him to a secluded cave deep, deep in the forest. It was hard to see, but Sanemi can make an outline of the cave mouth. Worrying for the worst, he approached.

Yet it didn't take him three steps before his instinct SCREAMED to GET THE FUCK AWAY. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled. Ignoring how the mud now stained the raincoat. The hat fell down, destroyed.

There was someone before him. A very tall woman wearing white kimono akin to burial kimono yet only ended below the knee. Her long black wild and untamed, and her eyes were black, empty as if someone had taken out her eyes leaving empty socket behind, with mouth stretched into deranged crescent moon grin, filled with sharp teeth.

The woman—Demon—let out a masculine sound before moved to grab Sanemi.

Sanemi unsheathed his longer sword and cut off the arm. The action resulting in the Demon let out a strange sound. A loud screeches that more like a bear roar than anything. She attacks him blindly, only to meet a barrage of slash. Frustrated, the Demon makes the mistake of bending down so she can grab him easier.

Sanemi stabs her in the head with one of his shorter blades. The pain was enough to make the Demon retreated, howling like the damned.

_**Breath of the Sun: First For—** _

A sudden roar of thunder broke Sanemi's concentration, surprising him that he lost his footings on the muddy, slippery grounds. He fell backward and rolling down the slope before he stopped when his back hit a rather big tree.

"Augh!" He cried in pain, before forcing himself to stood up.

This is going to leave bruises.

Stupid slippery slope.

Something black headed towards him. Sanemi dodges them, albeit slower than he would like.

It was hair. The demon's hair turned into whip-like. And she continuously attacked Sanemi without giving him a room to breathe, let alone making counter-attack.

Normally Sanemi won't have so much problem, but the storm troubled him. Without the hat, the rain enters his eyes, making his eyes watered and his vision blurred, not to mention the storm noise drown any other sounds. He had to go with instinct and Flame alarm. The slippery ground totally did not help!

And he thought the battle in ship hull was bad. This was worse!

"!"

Sanemi nearly screamed when he lost focus for a split second, and next thing he knows he was dangled upside down by his ankle. Before he can do something, anything, the other hair wrapped themselves around him like a rope. The Demon got him, shit! Sanemi struggles as he called forth for his Flame.

"Gurk!"

Yet another tendril wrapped themselves around his neck. Cutting his air supply.

 _Shit... can't breathe..._ Sanemi tried to loosen the bindings, or at least get his arms free. But the Demon apparently learned her lesson and forcibly yank the sword away from his grasp. Leaving him defenseless, gasping for air, and at mercy of the demon.

Oh. Don't forget he was suspended upside down, making all the blood flow in reverse, which DOESN'T HELP AT ALL! It actually made him even dizzier!

Help came from the most unexpected source.

Sanemi almost blacked out, when he heard someone... something... cursing, and the Demon screeches. The hair moves wildly and loosens its binding. Sending Sanemi flying. He failed to land on his feet and instead send crashing headfirst to a tree.

He swears he saw stars.

Blinking rapidly to re-oriented himself, Sanemi narrowed his eyes.

His crow was messing with the Demon. Crowing and cursing while trying to dodge the hair tendrils. There was blood dripping from his claw and a rapidly healing gash on the Demon's wound.

He was soo going to treat him nicely from today onwards.

Using the chance, Sanemi takes out his other short swords. Holding one in each hand as he running towards the Demon.

_Please don't let it be another failure.. ** _._ Breath of the Sun...**_

He cut all the hair tendrils before leap and swung the swords. The Demon realizes it and attempt to intercept, yet the Crow keeps making a nuisance of himself thus dividing her attention. Giving Sanemi all time he needs.

_**...First Form: Dance!** _

SPLAT!

The blood splattered across Sanemi's face and in front of his uniform, before the rain washed them away. The head falls off and vanished into black ashes, with the body soon follow.

Sanemi panted. His vision blurred and his head throbbing like someone use it as Festival Taiko. When he's holding his hand, his finger can trace the bulging veins near his temple. A little pressure is all Sanemi needs to know his blood was flowing a bit too fast. His stomach also rebels, now that the adrenaline was going down.

Still, there are things to be done before he can crash down.

He hasn't found the girl yet.

"Hey." He called out to the crow. "Mind telling the adults? About the cave whereabout?"

~X~

He managed to sneak back without anyone being the wiser, using the girl's discovery as cover. He washed out the dirt from his uniform and hang them in the back, before grabbing a book and pretending he never left.

Despite the girl was found safe and sound, everyone hasn't tone down their overprotective nature, and the constant warning and spiels make Sanemi's headache even worse.

He can't take it anymore. The cloying well-meaning adults, he can't deal with them anymore. Under the excuse of being exhausted (true), Sanemi retires early and pretend to be asleep, only to put on the uniform (clean, but definitely wet) in the middle of the night and sneaking out after leaving notes and some money. Running as fast as he could despite the chilly wind biting down on him.

It was not the best course of action.

That was yesterday and the consequences of running away in the middle of the night without a proper rest start to catch up to him.

Sanemi's headache growing worse. So bad he can hear his blood rushing in the veins and he can feel his own heartbeat. He had to use his sword as a walking stick less he fell down. His whole body groaned in protest every time he took another step. His legs feel like lead. Everything feels so fucking hot and so damn cold at the same time.

Fever. He was running on a fever.

To make things worse, his Crow didn't tell me where to go. It nagging him to go ahead and pulling on his sleeve.

At least it shut up. Sanemi doesn't think he can take any more noise. His head felt like someone take a blacksmith hammer and hitting it against his skull. It hurts. It hurt so badly he wants to vomit. He feels so damn weak.

"Ngghh..."

His vision blurred.

THUD!

He crashed against someone in the intersecting road. It was not even a bad collision, but Sanemi haven't had anything as he would just puke them back, and the fever drained his strength. The medicine didn't work as intended.

Someone caught him before he landed on the floor. Sanemi was too tired to say sorry.

"You're sick." A cool, cold voice said.

The last thing he saw was a mismatched Haori. Half red half patterned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Demon this chapter is taken from Creepypasta Hachisaku-Sama. Look at it on the internet! It was a tale about a little girl who visited her grandparents, but encountering Eight Feet Tall Monster Lady (Hachisaku roughly translated as Eight Feet). She has to be rescued from Hachisaku-sama and afterward was not allowed to return to Japan, even as she grows up and becomes an adult.
> 
> Poor Sanemi, got sick so soon after mission complete. Well, that was what you got if you running in the middle of the night wearing wet clothes. Demon Slayer uniform is rip and tear-resistant. Not waterproof.
> 
> On the plus side, say hi to your teammate for the next mission.
> 
> Fun Fact: Do you know that while handstand could relieve pressure on your lower half? But since it will reverse the flow of blood in your body (or so the internet says), don't do it too long. It also NOT recommended for people who suffering from brain injury, spinal issues, or high blood pressure.
> 
> Less than fun fact: Suspended upside down too long can cause the blood pooling in your heard, risking clot forming and raising blood pressure. It will cause strain in your heart and blood vessel.


	4. Testing the Water

Sanemi groaned. His head was pounding like crazy and he feels like a dumpling left on the stove, with his throat feels like the ground on his old home. Too damn dry. His vision wobbled like what the men in Asari Mansion said about how hangover feels like. Sanemi touched his forehead.

Great. This was a real high of a fever. He's gonna bed-crippled for few days, isn't he? Just purrfect. At least he was laying down in a comfortable futon and having to change out from the uniform to soft and nice yukata... which was not one of his spares, by the way.

That begs the questions. Where was he, how did he arrived at this point, and who helped him?

Come on brain. There must be a recollection of some kind. What did he last saw before he collapsed? It was... something colorful? Oh, come on. How hard it was to recall a memory? He didn't sustain a head injury, did he? He pretty sure he didn't his head... maybe.

"You're awake."

A voice said. Sanemi turned his head to see who it was.

A young man. Teenager maybe. Carrying a set of meals complete with a glass of water. He seems to be around his age. With black hair and wearing mismatched haori. By mismatched Sanemi means, half of it was plain red and the other half was patterned in a half-yellow half-green pattern. And it was not even red outside, patterned inside, or vice versa. Nope. The Left and right side did not match. It was as if he cut two different haori in half and sewn each half together. Did this guy was color blind, want to be recognized and remembered, or his fashion sense plain suck? Because seriously. This was definitely the top ten strangest fashion choice Sanemi ever saw, and that includes some Demons' strange fashion taste.

Blinking, that guy suddenly seated next to his futon. Was he that fast or was Sanemi's brain processing slower than usual?

His brain completely freezes when the teen suddenly raised a small ball of rice near Sanemi's face and said. "eat up,".

Sanemi blinked. Once. Twice. Then, _pssshhh_ , his face heated up and he internally screeched.

"I can do it myself!" He snapped and sit up. Cheeks burning both due to fever and due to embarrassment and mortification of being spoonfeed. Speaking of that, "and you don't just sit down and offer to spoonfeed anyone! You ask if they want help or if they can do it by themselves! You were not even family or a close friend or a nurse so you don't have the privilege to do it!"

"Oh."

Oh? ' _Oh'?_ Just a plain _**'Oh**_ '? This pissed Sanemi off he wants to throw the bowl at this idiot's head. The only reason why he didn't was that this baka at least has the decency to look chastised.

He huffed angrily and eat the porridge with too much energy spent. By Kami-sama... he was saved by an Idiot. Well, at least an Idiot was not the worst sort of person out there. Speak of that,

"Where are we?"

"Wisteria House."

Sanemi blinked. "What? What was that?" Wisteria House? There's no Wisteria Bonsai in the room. Nor was Wisteria crest engraved into the wall or furniture. And the color scheme is wrong. Except for the Yukata but surely pale purple is not exclusive to this place.

"It's a Demon Slaying Corps-affiliated housing, for example, an inn. The owner was once saved by the Corps and now out of gratitude, they are willing to house a Slayer, free of charge."

Huh. That's neat. He totally can use this. "How many places are like this?"

Shrug.

Figures. Oh well. It was not like Sanemi can't document the ones he visited. All more reasons to make notes and drawing stuff.

"You weren't told?"

"By whom? It was not included in the explanation at Mt. Fujikasane."

"Your teacher? Your crow? Other Slayer?"

"My Crow did not tell me. Or it did and I was busy trying to fight headache I don't listen. My basic Swordart teacher is from a family of Samurai. My Breathing Style Teacher did not affiliate with the Corps. The breathing passed down in his family from an ancestor who learns it from a Slayer... and that happens during Sengoku-Jidai. I am the first Slayer after so goddamn many generations."

"Huh." The boy tilted his head. "I don't know there's such a thing. I thought only Slayers and former Slayers who are eligible to train Breathing Style."

"Ha ha ha." Sanemi laughed. Sarcasm in every syllable. "If that's how things work then we were overrun by Demons already. There's only so many Slayers and probably very few who actually live long enough to retire. Those are Legend. Our occupation is Safety-Hazard. My teacher definitely not the only off the record Slayer out there."

There must be other Off the Record Slayers. Those who know about Demon Existence and Breathing style, but not owning the Nichirin Blade. Maybe some slayers who were mistaken for dead. You know, some Demons might kill the Crow for being an annoyance. The possibility of the Slayer who manages to escape the battle but losing memories but not the skill. Muscle memory is different than brain memory after all. Or those who lived long enough to settle down and having family and passing down the Breathing Style, or taught friend and family, like what happened to Kamado Ancestors. Or those who survive the final selection but discouraged after seeing what they were up against, and decided to protect their own village rather than wandering around. Maybe some Samurai Family and Samurai Descent also know about Breathing Style as passed it down as Family Art, but now knowing its true purpose. Who knows? Not Sanemi, obviously.

"I see." The boy nodded. "That makes sense."

As it should! Japan is not a small place, Sanemi experienced it first hand. He had once walk an entire week without encountering civilization. Pain in the ass.

Speak of pain in the ass, "You. I never get your name."

Tanjiro would be horrified about his manner, Kie-ba-chan would pull his ear, Jii-sama would either ignore it or throw him to tasking training before dragged him for a lecture, but it was not like they were around to hear it, right?

"Tomioka. Tomioka Giyuu."

"Mine's Hibari Sanemi." Sanemi yawned at set aside his meal. Man. It was rather heavy on the stomach. "Thanks for carrying me here. By the way."

Tomioka nodded and get the now empty tray away. Sanemi was grateful for that because once his stomach full, he feels sleepy again. But he had one thing to say.

"Next time, don't offer someone sick with standard course meal. Get them porridge or soup. The normal course was way too heavy for the stomach. You were lucky I didn't throw up on you. And if it was your meal, well, sorry but in my defense, it's your own goddamn fault for offering to me."

Tomioka didn't answer.

Well. Either he was away, he's way too nice with a bleeding heart, or a weirdo. Can be all three.

~X~

Tomioka was injured. He has a broken rib and some fractured bone in his right leg. Sanemi knows because he overheard the doctor's check on him when he was back from the toilet. That's probably why Tomioka still around the inn rather than going out for missions. Huh. Now that Sanemi thinks of it, his crow didn't send him mission either, despite hanging around the inn.

Either way, that means he and Tomioka both are out of commission until they get better. They didn't share the same room, though, because the inn owner afraid Tomioka might catch Sanemi's fever.

The funny part (or not) was that they got well at the same time, and when their respective crow arrived, they both sent to a village down at the East. If his map was right, it would be somewhere at the border of Aichi Prefecture. It would be selfish and rude for Sanemi, but he wants to visit Nagoya if given the chance.

"Why?"

Whoops. Seems like he was musing out loud.

"Sightseeing. Asking question. You never knew where Demon might lurking if you don't ask people around. Who knows." It also would make a nice comparison. So far the only big city Sanemi ever been to was Osaka.

"You are on a mission. We are not goofing around."

"I know, baka. It was not like I'd stop investigating a strange phenomenon. It's got the information, do the job, and then a short break before the next mission."

"If you slowed down, you were wasting time and someone who could've been saved would be dead."

"And if you rushed too much without giving your body a rest, you will collapse, which makes you even more useless and wasting more time. Take it from the example over here."

"Then don't get sick and don't collapse."

"What do you think we are? Machine? Human has a limit. Sure, we grow and develop, but we still have a limit. Heck. Even machine has limits and must get some rest and maintenance once in a while or they gonna broke." He had heard stories from his grandfather's group about stuff in Europe over there. One of them was about a factory that ended up in fire because its owner was very stingy and refused maintenance, citing as long as the machine work, it was enough.

"Our job, our first priority, was to slay demons, to protect others. Our condition came second."

Tomioka was very stubborn. Almost as stubborn as Sanemi. Sanemi wonders if this what they call "meet your match".

Tanjiro still beat them on any given day, obviously.

Still, Sanemi was all for doing his job, but he wants to see the world because well if he's gonna take a high-risk job, might as well enjoy what the world has to offer while he could. Not like he gonna die tomorrow or something, just saying. Tomioka, on other hand, seems to be the type who all work and no rest unless he was injured and had to be enforced with the doctor's order.

Headbutting ideals, over here.

They ended up treating each other with a cold shoulder, unable to reach a compromise. Anyone with eyes could see the tension building between them.

Sanemi really wishes Tomioka would at least consider a break time is important. He doesn't want to see anybody die young. Well, anybody who is not an abusive asshole, slave trader, or rapist, of course. If it was any of those three, Sanemi gladly pushes them over the cliff. But Tomioka is neither and he will be his partner for the upcoming mission.

There's no sign of civilization nor demon. Tomioka should catch his rest and preserve his energy while he can because Demon Slaying is anything but easy. Sanemi thought Tomioka should already know it, because he remembers all those who pass his final selection and Tomioka was none in it, meaning he was a senior member. Shouldn't a Senior Member was more prepared and wise about this matter?

Or was Tomioka lose someone precious to him that his hatred and anger blinded him from basic common sense where Demon is concerned?

That would explain his dedication. Still doesn't excuse him from being low-key suicidal.

Sanemi paused at that train of thought and buried his face at his palms.

Great. Just great. He was saddled with a possibly suicidal mission teammate. He hopes the Demon would be an easy one, seeing despite there's two of them, Sanemi is fresh meat. Passed the exam and become official during spring this year. Surely Fate won't be that much of bitch, right?

~X~

"TOMIOKA! STOP FLAILING! DROP TO THE GROUND AND START ROLLING!"

Of fucking course fate would be a bitch. Sanemi had exhausted all his Good Luck. It would be a while before he recharges back his Good Deed Karma, so in the meanwhile, the world is throwing him into an insane crazy situation. This time with an extra task of keeping his teammate alive and intact.

Case in hand, the Demon they were up against? It has Blood Demon Art that allows him to control Fire of all things!

Only Sanemi who is prepared for such a thing, because Flames is a family trade. Knowledge over how to deal with a burning building, burning people, and burn scar is a must when you and your family are combustible, even if the fire was non-conventional. He may or may not cheated by using Cloud Flame to fortified his skin and making it temporary heat resistant. Can't say the same about his clothes though. Tomioka, on other hand, was caught up in attacking that the Demon uses the singular attention to set his haori on fire before fleeing.

Sanemi had to instruct him about stop, drop, and roll. Took them some time, but Tomioka was not in fire anymore. His haori, though, was mostly gone.

"We need a plan." He gritted through his teeth. Pissed.

"Hell yeah." Sanemi agrees. He, too, is pissed. "Our best bet is herding him to the nearest water source or an open space." Because if they didn't, they won't be getting anywhere. "Tomioka, do you remember that field we passed? Think it's sufficient enough?"

"It has to. It's the only place I can think of. The other one was too close to the village."

Yeah. Shitty luck over here. Fighting a Fire Demon in a goddamn forest. Good thing there's a clearing they could use.

"Good. Then let's do it."

...it was half baked plan with no real rehearsal about what should they do next, and if this ever got around, Sanemi is going to do remedial planning class, but dammit Tomioka already run ahead. Sanemi cursed his possibly suicidal teammate. And here he thought HE was the reckless one!

Fuck. Ok. Fine. He can take it. He can improvise. Just keep your head cool and watch for any openings and then kill the Demon. Don't hit that baka.

Speak of that baka, he was fast! Is this the gap between a senior member and a freshman? Because damn it, Sanemi had to augment his speed with a small burst of Cloud Flame to keep pace and he was still left behind! He didn't notice it earlier because he was busy trying not to get caught on literal fire.

They caught up to the Demon in no time, and corner him to the direction they want it to go. Swinging their sword to push the Demon while dealing a small bit of Damage. It was hard and yield very little results because the Demon refuses to cooperate and fighting back. They can only push it a few meters before it starts swinging its firey claw at them.

Being a Marechi, the Demon would focus its attention on Sanemi while Tomioka would be ignored and treated as a nuisance.

That could work in their favor. Sanemi didn't mind being bait, even if he dislikes it. But Tomioka had to be difficult! He keeps trying to jump between Sanemi and the Demon! Dammit, Tomioka! Attack from behind!

The Demon roared and its body burst into fire.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sanemi yelped and pulled Tomioka away from the Demon before they were caught on fire. Again. When the Demon lunged at them, Sanemi threw one of his remaining shorter swords to the ground as hard as he could, using Cloud Flame to increase its weight and durability, which cause a small crater that tripped the Demon. Good.

Bad part? The Demon sends off a fireball in their direction. They dodge it, of course, but it set the tree on fire which was YIKES! If it spread is gonna be Forest Fire. Double the yikes! What should he do now?! Where's rain or storm when you need them?!

Even worse? Tomioka slid out from his grasp and now attacking the Demon. Okay. Sanemi knew he was the more experienced one here, and it was shown with his speed and fluid movement which was different than Sun Breathing—but he was still having difficulty with the fire. The walking campfire heat was particularly painful when felt up close, especially in the face area. Yet Tomioka refuses to back away unless it was necessary.

Groaned, Sanemi waiting for an opening before jumped in.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

NOW!

Utilizing the First Style of Sun Breathing, Sanemi cut off a leg and an arm.

The sudden loss of limb from one side causes the Demon to lose its balance and tumble to the other side. However, the Demon suddenly pivoted and aiming an attack on Sanemi. A fist covered in fire.

Sanemi was about to jump back when suddenly Tomioka standing between them. The purple-eyed Slayer swears his heart stopped beating when the fist collides with Tomioka's body, setting his front uniform on fire, just before Tomioka manages to decapitate the Demon.

With a rather colorful curse, Sanemi slid past Tomioka and kicked the Demon's body away from them while racking his brain of what to do. Even if the Demon was dead and the body turned into dust, the fire is still burning. His elbow brushed against his backpack and Sanemi got an idea. This might get his secret blown out, but damn it he can't let Tomioka died even if he was an idiot!

Unclasped the water bottle from the backpack, Sanemi focused his flame to multiply the amount of water inside, and pour it down over Tomioka. The small amount of water suddenly becomes enough to fill a tub and putting out the fire at the cost of nearly drown Tomioka.

Meh. If this idiot willing to take fire head-on, some water won't kill him.

Plus, it would do good to cool him down.

"What was that?" Tomioka had the gall to sputter and looked at Sanemi with that wounded puppy look.

Sanemi could feel his blood pressure rising. "THAT'S FOR YOU BEING IDIOT!" He yelled, scaring Tomioka and whatever small animal nearby. "WHY WOULD YOU JUMP IN HARM'S WAY?! I COULD GET AWAY BY MYSELF, YOU SUICIDAL IDIOT!"

Tomioka's eyes widened. "I... what?"

Oh, fucking hell. "You." Sami lunged and pulled Tomioka's hair. Harshly. "Are a _**Suicidal** _Idiot. Don't think I don't notice. You were trying to push yourself beyond your limit. Had I didn't nag you, you would likely only stopped moving when you were too injured or dead. Probably you were hoping for the latter."

"I'm not." Sanemi's eye twitched. He denied it?! "I was just being time-efficient."

"Time efficient, yes. Energy-efficient, No. You were wasting your energy, that when you facing up a Demon your energy was spent in travel, making your movement slower and weaker than it should've been. and don't let me start with how you jump into harm's way or recklessly attack without having a concrete plan—or telling me what's your plan so I can react accordingly. I am saying this again. You. Are. Suicidal."

Tomioka was silent in shock.

"On that note, we are going to Nagoya. I don't give a shit if our boss gets angry about this. We ARE going there."

"What?" Tomioka blinked. Surprised. "Why?"

"Getting you a therapist. I'm not letting you out of my range unless we can tone down your suicidal tendencies and make you value yourself. I don't know how the Corps work, but if I was the boss I won't let any suicidal slayer like you on the field."

"Why not?"

"Because if you encounter an enemy way stronger than what you capable of, you would likely try death or glory attack. You want to protect people so they would be safe? Fine. I get it. But don't be a suicidal idiot. I don't know what kind of trauma you had, but this is not healthy for you. Keep in mind that if you die you can't protect anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the low quality, and shorter chapter. I was feeling low and inspiration is hard to get by.
> 
> Normal Sanemi is sassy. Sick Sanemi is a sassy little shit.
> 
> So, we are having Giyuu here. In my headcanon, due to Survivor's Guilt and Trauma over Tsutako and Sabito's death, Giyuu's self-esteem plummeted to rock bottom on top of having low-key suicidal tendencies. That's one of many reasons why he can't accept Water Hashira's position until much, much later with Tanjiro's help. Giyuu knew his insecurities, playing down his achievements and good points, and knew he is mayhaps suicidal. (which, in some twisted way, not that rare or weird, since Japan has a rather high suicidal rate) He just doesn't like it when someone pointed it out for him.
> 
> Poor Sanemi. His blood pressure is sure going through the roof because of this. He really could use some vacation.
> 
> At least their relationship will be different in Canon. I don't know how it was in Canon, but my assumption their first meeting was during when Sanemi become Hashira, in which they leave bad first impression to each other. Giyuu (probably) think Sanemi is abrasive and rude, go as far as yelling at Kagaya for some misunderstanding. Sanemi think Giyuu is an arrogant bastard for just watching things from afar with that dead look in his eyes (If I recall correctly, there's an afterward page where other hashira chides Sanemi while Giyuu just stares). Here? Here will be differently.
> 
> Fun fact: the Stop, Drop, and Roll action actually work when you were on fire. It would take some time though. Here's the video link I found on youtube, made by FireMonkeyLeroy
> 
> watch?v=dtIrvTttGJQ&has_verified=1


End file.
